One Night of a Twisted Sense
by JessiePie6
Summary: Bottled up emotions is not the best thing for a person to hold on to. It could lead to some great nights or it could hurt the one that came back for you. But it does not help if they both are keeping those emotions from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so here is one of the random stories. This, I think is going to go off an idea that I mentioned in one of my other stories. It's rated T if you think I should change that let me know and I am not going into detail because I still cant figure out how to write it but I will try to come close. It's going to probably get a few more updates but it is probably going to be updated randomly in the next week or so. Also I wrote this because I had a lot of beginnings that I had no clue where to go with. This will have all of those because it does work well with this fic and this fic goes around what we barely know about the first few episodes of season 3.**

**One last thing, only because I want to make this interesting. I am going to make a deal with all of you. If this does not happen in the first or second episode of the season I will update all my chapter fic's for you all. But I am more leaning towards the argument. So if it does not happen by the end of the second ep you all will get updates on that weekend. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

* * *

One night I was remembering the times with the Hawks before every thing got complicated. I was having a glass of wine thinking to my selfhow my life could get any more complicated. Then I thought that this new job was not going to help. There's going to have to be a new definition of crazy. This job was offered to me and of course it took some talking into but I accepted it.

On my first day today I could have sworn I saw Nico. That's probably just my mind trying to confuse me. I'm not even sure how he would act to me if it was him. We kind of didn't part on good terms. I wouldn't blame him if he did ignore me. Maybe it is just getting to me making that one mistake. Maybe my heart is telling my mind what I did wrong. Part of me hopes that I didn't see Nico that day; hell I was trying to convince myself that I never saw him. It didn't work out that way.

The next day when I decided to go into the elevator so I could go up and talk to Mr. McClane, because I was not entirely sure what my schedule was like, heck I didn't even know the details of my job. I could have sworn I saw him again right when the elevator doors shut. At this point if my conciseness had a sense of humor it was sure a twisted sense. Ok, so it might be time to consider that he might be around.

Ok so it was him I had a meeting with Mr. McClane and he told me that I would be working with someone that I knew and at that point he walked into the room. At first I was shocked even after I kind of already knew he was there, so that shock was kicked out the window. So of course I gave him a little wave and a shy smile. Once Mr. McClane finished what he said about a plane and a rising star and told us we had until morning to sort out the obvious tension between us. Part of me wished he didn't say that because at first it was fine and from the outcome of us trying to avoid talking was well worth it. But it hurt both of us one way or another.

Nico left the room without saying anything and I could not find him throughout the day. I had just assumed that he didn't want to talk. So I went home and after a few hours of reading and a glass of wine I went to sleep. Of course I got woken up around 3 and was frustrated because we had to leave in 4 hours. So I went down stairs and as I opened the door I asked him

"Nico, can't it wait until later?"

He responded like it was an order "We were told to talk and I am here to talk."

This time I knew I was squinting at him and I went ballistic on him. "Well I'm sorry, apparently trying to get your attention is so easy it only took until three in the morning for you to say a single word to me."

"I seem to recall you doing the same thing a while back." I thought to myself he just went there and it did strike a nerve and it just made this stupid argument worse. Somehow we got into the kitchen and the only thing in between us was the island.

Then the yelling started."Nico, that's completely different. You were gone for six months and I'm pretty sure that you had no intention on coming back. You should have just stayed there." I didn't mean what I just said to him. By now he was by the shorter side of the island.

"You know what, your right I had no intention on coming back. I should have just stayed."

"Then why didn't you?!"

"Because I felt bad for you. People in your life abandon you. Ray cheated on you, J.D was moving too fast for you, Donnally is just a messed up story. Oh and your son, sure part of it is him being a teenage boy but he left you too. Then there's me, I left because you pushed me away. Your just as bad as I am when it comes to the people you care about; you just push them away until they want to leave."

I was pissed, how the hell could he compare me to him? "You might want to shut up"

"Or what Danielle, you're going to push me away. Guess what, you've already done that. Next time you might want to be careful because it gets lonely all by yourself, that's from prior experience."

"So what, I'm doomed to repeat what you did?"

"ooo your coming offal close."

"No, the one thing I will not admit to is…" I'm not quite sure how it happened or who started it but the next thing I knew was both of us were in this long, hard kiss. He pushed me towards the corner of the counter making it seemed like he didn't want me to escape. His arms were on both sides of me and he pushed up against me making sure I couldn't move. He started to kiss my neck. _What the hell are we doing_? I went with it, I'm not quite sure why but I did, we both did. Somehow we ended up in my bed.

I woke up to find no one next to me but instead he was almost completely dressed and the only thing he had to say was "come on, we're going to be late."

So I did what my mind considers a safe mechanism I got up and got change and I also went to my sarcastic tone. "Yes because the privet plane will leave without us."

We didn't talk about what happened that night. I should have known that things would get complicated because of not talking and it did. He drove me over to the plane and we barely talked on the drive but I did find out some stuff on the plane ride back home. And those bottled upped emotions, thoughts, things that should be said, will come back to bite me in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Necessary Roughness is back tonight.**

**This chapter is short yes. But the next two should be out this week and that should end it. And I am pretty sure I lost the bet so I am going to start typing my ass off so I can get those updates but I still have until the weekend of the second ep. I'm still hoping that I am right or at least something like the argument is addressed. But as far as I have read and those awesome clips I have seen you guys will probably get those updates.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

When I had some free time after helping the rising star I went to a club. I guess my inner Jeannette was telling me to just to drink my thoughts away. I'd tell you it would have worked only if he didn't show up. I was only on my second drink when he sat down next to me. No one spoke for a few and to tell the truth I had no clue he was next to me until that drink was brought to me.

"Any luck?"

I looked over at him and once I knew it was I told him "yes we should be able to leave after the next session."

He looked over at me wanting to make sure "are you positive?"

"She's a kid, for now yes. But this pressure put on her she will need some type of help when she gets older. But for now, yeah I'm sure."

There were a few moments of silence for some strange reason. I was thinking to myself _how come we have not talked about anything? _ Then that just made my thoughts go back to that night "Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"How come we can have a regular conversation like we use to and not want to talk about certain event that happened recently? What is this?"

"I don't know." With that he left and I didn't see him until the plane ride home.

He sat across from me and we talked. Not about what happened but more of why he is working where he is and how I got my job. He told me that he never did leave. He stayed for personal reasons. Which at the time I didn't realize he meant me and also some legal issues didn't help but that wouldn't effect where he stayed.

The job was an interesting one. He said Mr. McClane wanted me because of my success with TK. He originally had no clue that me and Nico had worked together. He figured it was two completely different departments and they would barely cross paths. Well if that was true I probably would have gotten the recommended sleep I needed. There was apparently a debate with Mr. McClane and his second in command if I should be brought in. so they had asked Nico to run a check on me and before they even had a chance to leave Nico's office he told them,

"I don't have to. Everything you have gotten is under exaggerated but the one thing you should know is she will stand up for herself and her patients if needed"

"It's seems like you already know her."

"You can say that." I guess they put the pieces together from there.

I'm not sure how it happened but we somehow ended up making out until the plane landed. And we went our own separate paths when we got off the plane… OK no, that is a lie. He drove me there so the only way back would be getting a ride from him but we had to stop at V3 and fill them in on everything and well it didn't go according to plan. We both sort of got side tracked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so that premier episode puts this to probably not happening but I got one more episode before I lose my bet. Speaking of the premier ep I can't seem to stop watching Dani slap Nico it's sorta entertaining. But that slap proves that she does have feelings of some sort for him because she was furious that he didn't contact her but it was her fault she did push him away in the second half of the season but then again he could have told her. you've got to love it they both hurt each other without knowing/trying. **

**(you don't have to read the below unless you want to of the author note that is)**

**Side note: Now I know this is going off topic and putting my word count up there but I have to say this and I am hoping that most people relized that they had to change the show drastically so they could save it. The rating had sucked and for them to continue that was there only option. They got lucky and somehow got Stamos which will help along with a lot of the guest stars they have. Then marc blucas had to leave because he got another job which probably wont last long. But the core of the show is still there. So regardless people need to give it a chance. I know the reason why I started to watch it at the beginning was because it seemed interesting. I didn't watch it for the actors because I didn't really have a clue who they were at the time until I found out Cohen was a guest star in a lot of shows that I watched and then my brother had to point out that Blucas was on buffy and I felt stupid for not realizing it but I also remember not liking the character. And Thorne, well to tell you the truth I had no clue who she was. **

**The show is going back to how it started and that is what drew a lot of the viewers in and it seemed to work because there ratings went up compared to the season finally. To tell you the truth I didn't care for the second season much but the middle part so it might just be good they are going back to the basics. But I don't think that will affect us Nico and Dani fans because it seems like they will get a ton more scenes together. And I am sorry for above but I just had to say it because of some of the stuff I have been reading.**

**Not a Side note: One last thing I think I owe you guys a long chapter for that babbling above so you will get one eventually and also style28 I think because this will also make me sane until something happens in the show this will probably go on a lot longer then I originally intended to**

* * *

After the side trip we both made together He ended up giving me a ride to the office and we were starting to walk to Mr. McClane's office

"You keep me trapped here I will not be a happy camper." Nico had stopped us in the hall and responded

"I might be aiming for that."

Then out of nowhere Mr. McClane came up to us, he looked at both me and Nico "Aiming for what?"

I quickly respond to his question because last time me and Nico tried to respond at the same time I recall we both said two different things and it lead to a curious Matt. "We sort of made a bet on who could annoy Troy the fastest."

"Oh, well that wouldn't be the first time that bet has gone around the office." He turned around then looked back "just don't get caught in the cross hairs… Wait you two were supposed to be here a few hours ago, what happened?"

This time Nico stepped in and everything he said was true "there were some delays."

He looked at both of like there was something up "right, ok. Perfect time to tell me what is going on."

I, for some strange reason thought he was on to us so I questioned what he said. "Perfect time to tell you what?"

If any thing I just made it worse because he gave us a questionable look " the actress who thinks she can do what ever she wants. Why? What do you think I was saying...? Have you two not solve your issues yet?" he didn't even let us get a word in before he continued "Look you two are here so that that means everything went according to plan so I am giving you both an order to solve your problem because we need you two to get along and I know that it was a rough departure for both of you a few months back but in order for this to work you two need to be on better terms. So go and talk."

After he shooed us away He walked away and I turned towards Nico asking him "how does he know about that?"

"Rumors spread fast in a building like this and he does have some affiliations with the Hawks"

"mmm so he checked up on us." We both left the building together but I was hoping that we could go to his office. Maybe another time though.

What I didn't know was Conner was watching both of us leave from a level above and he was getting suspicious of both of us. I also didn't know he thought that I was part of what ever Nico was.

I had Nico drop me off at my house and it was a good idea because I found Jeanette waiting outside my house with a suit case. _Crap I forgot we postponed to this week… oh crap that means she will notice that I got drop off by Nico. _I had gotten lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Nico say anything until.

"Doctor" I turned to face him so he knew that he had my attention. "You might want to… never mind she is already here." At that moment I heard a knock at Nico's window and so he pressed a button that rolled it down. "Yes Ms Fiero?"

She looked at me then at him and I was hoping for once she could read my thoughts without twisting her own into it. "I'm going to assume that you are the mysterious man that left without saying a word to her, well as her **friend **I would appreciate it if you would leave." It was close enough considering I knew she could make what she said ten times worse.

He looked over at me and then I mouthed sorry to him. "And I will." I got out of his car and quickly sent him a text before Jeanette had a chance to notice. *sorry forgot she was coming. Reschedule for tomorrow?*

I noticed that he looked down at his phone and sent a text back *Before the meeting* but I didn't get a chance to look at the text until later that day and that would be when the ten times worse thing would be kicked in. He drove off and I got Jeanette settled in the kitchen before she started to ask questions.

"Spill it Santino"

"Spill what Jeanette"

"Don't play that game with me Dani. Look you were the one who said that if you ever saw him again you would kill him."

"still can't believe I didn't. This man… I don't know."

She gave me this skeptical look. "Dani what's going on?"

"I don't know at times I want to slap him for not contacting me for 6 months and then other times I want to" I looked up at Jeanette and let her figure out the rest.

"Oh honey you know what will solve this. Some of that nice wine you have in you cellar"

I had originally plan on getting the wine earlier but we ended up talking. So I went down stairs to get it and I left my phone on the counter and next thing I knew she was at the top of the stairs holding the phone so I could see "Reschedule what before the meeting Dani?"

* * *

**Next chapter will be up tonight (Probably) I just wanted to break it up.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I went out of my way to mention a slap because I really had to and also because that was kind of my favorite scene for some strange reason (I know I am repeating myself) along with Dani saying she would like to slap him again. Well anyways I apologize for last chapter of my huge authors note but I thought it had to be said and I'm realizing I am spending more time on this so I might want to fit in my other stories for that bet I am going to lose but this one I plan to update quickly again.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I had walked up the stairs and went to the kitchen for two glasses then to the living room to sit down on the couch "Ummmm Jeanette it's a little hard to explain."

"No it's not Dani. I could come up with so many things and half of them could be right. I could say you two want to talk, but from what you have told me he's not one to talk." It looked like to me she was about to jump out of her seat when she said the next one. "O O O You two ran into each other at a bar and he noticed you were acting all dark and gloomy, waaaay out of character for you, and so he played that mysterious person he is and you weren't going for that, since you have not seen him in a while, so you slap him and then he pushed you against the bar."

I was so glad I interrupted her before she could continue, although now I just had to figure out a way to tell her the truth. "Jeanette, something else please."

Jeanette went into a pouty face and it did not shock me that she was enjoying the topic. "Fine… Dani what's going on?"

"I'm not sure Jeanette."

"Ok let's get this straight it was not a one night stand, right?"

"No." I just sat there because even though she was my best friend I didn't really want to say anything so I just let her guess for the most part.

"Good because last time that didn't end well. Was this just a run in?"

"No"

"Ok so you two work together and you see him, what every day."

"Yes"

Her whole face lit up when she thought about this one and she thought it as a joke. "You meet in his office every morning and did unspeakable things to each other."

"Jeanette there's a problem there. Glass walls." My hand had flung all over the place because to me it was obvious why not to do that. Although it has crossed my mind, maybe I will let my inner Jeanette take over next time.

"So, It wouldn't stop me… this is when you hit me for coming up with that… So there is something."

"Yes… no… sort of." I had honestly not known what this was between me and him because we have never really addressed it and the next time we would, I would come close on ruining everything even our friendship.

She pushed her wine glass towards me and said "I think you need this more than I do." then a few seconds later she had gotten curious and asked. "Is it a relationship, like dates or is it just sex no questions asked."

"The second one but I mean we have not talked about it. I don't think either of us wants a relationship right now." I was completely wrong with that statement, I wanted one but I thought he didn't that's why I didn't push him to answer my question a few days ago. He wanted one and I just didn't know it and both of us would get hurt from it.

"Look at my girl sleeping with someone with no strings attached. Ohh how much I missed those days." She sat back and it seemed like she was remembering all those times she had done it. Then out of nowhere "wait, how did it happen? I mean no offence Dani, but you're not one to do that type of stuff. Actually if I recall right you're the one that told me nothing good can come from a relationship that has no feelings involved."

"I did tell you that. It had started about a week ago, before we went on a trip for a client. He stopped by in the middle of the night and we got into an argument. It got really heated from there."

To my disbelief Jeanette was actually giving me good advice other than to just keep sleeping with Nico. It surprised me because I would have listened to either one if she brought it up "Honestly you need to talk to him. I'm all for the single life, but girl when it almost happened last time I seem to recall a broken Dani for a month calling me because of him. I don't want to imagine what happens if it is this serious and you get hart broken or just tangled up feelings."

" Mmhm because a broken Dani is the least of your concern."

"Look, at least talk to him. I'm saying this because I know you and you two don't seem to want to talk about what ever this is between you two. You can either get hurt now or get burned later. Who knows that might not even happen if you two are some how are on the same page." Let's just say I was definitely not on the same page as he was

"I thought it was my job to give advice."

"Well being around my best friend for too long will do that. So will you talk to him?"

"With you around do I even have a choice?"

She was starting to shake her head "Nope." She did give good advice it was just me who didn't say everything that was needed to be said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The writers of the show are messing with us and I am not sure how I feel about that but I tend to think they are going to slowly ease us in to a Dani and Nico relationship. The one thing that I have to say is the show keeps getting better and better. Sorry meant to get this updated sooner but should get this updated a lot over the week.**_

_**I find it funny that I wrote this so I could add in some parts in and I have yet added those in. so I will try to update the other ones soon but not sure when. I know I can get two months later and flirting is a show out soon so I will try.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

I didn't send him a text or anything saying that we should talk. I forgot about it when I went to sleep so it made my day interesting when I got to V3. I got reminded from Paloma about a meeting but I had about an hour before hand so I was going to go on a hunt for Nico. Well that hunt didn't last long. I found him in his office talking to Troy. _How does he stand him? I know I want to knock him out every time he is near me._ So I knocked on his door. I am always a shocked that Nico went with the glass walls like everyone else did but he probably didn't have a choice. When I knocked Troy looked back and stood up.

" Doctor Santino I don't recall inviting you here." How much I wanted to kill Troy it seemed like he was going out of his way to annoy me.

I gave him a skeptical look and said " Not your office and not here to talk to you."

"Well I am sure what has to be said to Security can be said with me in the room." I noticed Nico was just watching us and I wanted to give Troy hell so I gave Nico a look telling him I got this.

"In most cases yes but you would just be another problem."

"So are you, but I'm not telling security to rough you up." a smile appeared on me only because of Troy saying security roughing you up, I was about to laugh but held it in and I saw that Nico was smirking at it so it meant that he was thinking the same thing I was. Troy of course noticed it so he looked at Nico then at me. "What?"

"Inside joke, not going to explain."

"Then try Santino."

"Look I came here to talk to Nico not to start a mini war, which I think the security guy would be on my side but that is neither here nor there. I knew Nico before he came to work here so of course there is going to be some type of information you won't know of and as far as having him make you disappear, I'm pretty sure I can do that myself." I mentioned the disappearing thing because I wanted to see his reaction and I didn't get much of one out of him. It wouldn't be the last time he would pull something like that but that comes a little later.

"I'm watching you Santino. " He turned to Nico but implied the next part to both of us. "Watch out who you align yourself with. You might not be seeing the whole picture." He walked pass me and left the room.

Once Troy left the room Nico spoke up. "Since when do you make people disappear doctor?"

"Well I could get into the past yearish but I don't want to relive that."

He nodded his head and to me it seemed like he understood but for a second it made him resentful. "So I'm guessing you didn't come here to talk."

"I guess you could say that."

Nico went over to the door and held it open "Doctor, if you'd like to follow me." of course I followed him to where he was leading me. My big mouth would say some stuff later that I wouldn't want to but that is how I seemed to work now a days and I would figure it all out eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heres the next chapter and I will see what I can do with the other stories I seem to have all them started but am stumped so hopefully a few more will be updated.**_

_**Enjoy! ( and i am really sorry if there is any grammar mistakes)  
**_

"Thank you Nico and Doctor Santino for deciding to join us." We both walked in about five minutes late to this meeting with all the heads of the different departments there and there wouldn't be any suspicious looks until the next meeting because of us being late two times in a row. There really wasn't a reason for me to be at this meeting but Connor thought I would like to know what's going on with TK and he also wanted me to know they were trying to get the "good guy" image for him.

So then I made a remark, which at the time meant nothing. "So make sure TK doesn't act like TK another words."

Right after I said that Troy decided to respond to my statement. "No Doctor Santino, Make sure TK is that guy."

I guess Connor saw the look on my face, so he clapped his hands together and said "on that note, we know what we are doing for the day, so go do it." Then once every one stood and was starting to leave he said "except for Nico and Dani you two stay." When everyone was out he shut the door and immediately said. "Is TK going to be a problem?"

I looked over at Nico seeing if he had a clue what Connor was trying to find out or ask. So I said what was true "TK is TK other than that, I don't know what you're asking."

"Santino what I am saying, is TK going to be a problem. You two" he then pointed at both of us and continued "You two know TK. You've worked with him, you know what to expect. You were the ones that caught on to his using and the crash and you have worked with him together for a while now and so who best to ask but the two that know him."

I didn't know if I should have been angry with him or not and of course I couldn't tell what Nico was thinking but I seem to recall no one knowing about the crash and I was never pegged officially for being the one that caught TK using. Ohh, me and Nico are going to have a field day. I looked over at Nico and continued "It's been a year since TK _decided_ to get sober." I looked over at Nico once again "It's been a year since numerous things have happened and I see parts of him that recognizes that, but also he realizes it and he recognizes the signs. We have the old TK back but we also have the new TK, which seems to be his subconscious, so there won't be as many problems as there used to be but there still will be some. We all are human; well I think we all are." I had to add that last part because I'm still not sure about Nico and as much as I… nope can't say that just yet but the time will come. Lets just say for as long as I have known him I haven't ruled out that he might be a robot or an alien.

"Okay, I am going to assume that was aimed at Nico" There he went with his charm, when he said that Nico nodded his head. "So what you're saying is there shouldn't be **as** many issues with TK as before" I nodded and then he did the jack ass move and asked Nico. "Do you agree Nico?"

I could see the look on Nico and it told me just to play along for the time being. It was either that or he just lost respect for Connor, but I am pretty sure he just wanted me to play along. "Yes but my opinion shouldn't matter. It should just be the doctor's."

Then Connor had a huge grin appear on his face. "That's where you are wrong; you and Santino are a team, one that can control TK." He started to walk towards the door "That's why you two need to get along and what you guys did for TK, imagine what you can do for others." With that he walked out of the conference room leaving Nico and I alone.

And before Nico could say anything I said "how does he know?" and apparently we were thinking the same thing, which I was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

With that said the only thing Nico did was wave me over to him and whispered in my ear "we can't talk here about it." We started to move out of the building and to his car. But out in the parking lot he told me we are going somewhere to talk and he also told me to send a text over to Paloma so she would not get suspicious. So I did I came up with an excuse saying I wouldn't be in for the rest of the day not feeling good. Let's say it partly worked

Then a thought came into my head what if she came over to check up on me. I told Nico my house would probably be the best idea and he agreed but he had one condition, the phones stay in another room and his black box gets turned on.

So when we got to my house we didn't make a sound until I pointed to him to put the phones in the pantry and we went to the living room where he turned on the black box and once he did that I made sure I was the first one to speak. "What the hell is going on?!" It was good that Nico was Nico because he expected me to go ballistic.


End file.
